November 9
by Kicchin
Summary: He felt his throat run dry and his heart ached a thousand times, it was a picture of Kouki smiling with an infant wrapped in a blue blanket, in his wrist was a band that indicated he was at a hospital. He grazed his thumb over the image of the unfamiliar infant, his own son that he could barely remember. (implications of mpreg inside)written for Akafuri Day 2016! #412Domestic
_This an mpreg fanfiction, so basically in this universe mpreg is normal, this is my first attempt on a one-shot, so I'm pretty nervous, but I do hope that you like it a lot. HAPPY AKAFURI DAY to everyone!_

 _DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, its characters and everything(except the idea for this fanfiction)-all credit goes to Fujimaki Tadatoshi._

 _PS. Please do tell me if you like it, since this is my first Akafuri fic. Thank you VERRRRY much, and I sincerely hope you like it._

* * *

 _'"...Every page outline for you ends with goodbye_

 _I'm losing sleep_

 _'Cause I write all night_

 _Always end up with the words **November Nine** "_

 _-November Nine, Griffin Peterson_

* * *

"Good morning." Akashi greeted the brunette who was humming a tune as he stood at the balcony of their living room.

It has been a long year since Akashi and Kouki had moved together in the house, it was right after college, Akashi had always wanted to be _this_ close to the brunette. The moving in was partly a proposal to the brunette as well, a silent question asked with a silver ring which the brunette answered _yes_ with a flush cheeks and tears streaked face. That day always felt just like yesterday.

The two floor building was perfect for them, there were three rooms, a master bedroom which he shared with the brunette, and two spare room, the other was turned into a study which the man spent half of his day if he isn't at work. Their days were filled with simple conversations, Furihata's laugh resounding in the spacious home and Akashi admired the peace. He would _never_ exchange these days for anything

"Did you sleep well?" The brunette stopped and turned to Akashi with a gentle smile holding a familiar mug.

"Yeah." Akashi said as he pinched the junction of his eyebrows, he had been having this dull pain in his head for a while now. "And you?"

The brunette chuckled and raised the cup to his lips, the sound quickly made the dull migraine fade into nothingness. Akashi smiled to himself as he watch the very peaceful sight of his husband in their balcony sipping a cup of coffee, wearing a simple white shirt and gray pants. Many had asked him before, _why_ Kouki, why him when there were tons of others _more_ beautiful, others who have studied in more prestigious school, others who were stood in the same social hierarchy as him, Akashi mentally shook his head, if they could say that to the brunette then he was only sure of one thing, they don't know him yet.

Akashi smiled and turned to the living room, across the room, plastered on the wall was a calendar, the date was encircled with a red marker.

"Its today, _huh."_ Akashi said to himself quietly.

"Ah! We should bake a cake then."

Akashi blinked in surprise, he turned to his side and found his long-time partner standing in his side, and his eyes were staring at the calendar as well. Since when did he left the balcony and walked next to him? Maybe he was working a bit too much. Akashi merely smiled at brunette's enthusiasm; Kouki stumbled and almost slip from his socks as he hurried towards the kitchen. He never fails to make a cake for their anniversary.

"How about strawberry shortcake?" He heard the brunette asked from the kitchen.

"Anything is fine." Akashi answered.

He quietly walked towards the kitchen hearing the clamour and commotion from the living room. He always seems in a hurry. He hasn't change a bit and Akashi loved that fact. Reaching the kitchen he watched Kouki putting all the ingredients on the table, there were flour and plastic containers placed. It wouldn't be long until the table would be in some sort of mess, but it was alright. Ever since after got married, Kouki had made it a point to celebrate their anniversary with a cake at least. The years they had after the marriage didn't change much, they went on dates and watched movies in the theatre when there was time. Kouki made him feel like he was really home.

Akashi took a sit on a bar stool intending to watch Kouki only to realize the brunette wasn't standing there anymore. The table was filled with the ingredients but he wasn't anywhere to be found. He turned and found the brunette walking towards a cabinet. Akashi blinked again, how did he get there? Something is wrong with his eyes.

"You know sometimes I think Kagami and his family should join us, I mean I know they're quite busy with Reo-kun and now with Nao-kun as well but it's just really quiet with just the two of us."

"Kouki."

Furihata opened the cabinet and pulled out a couple of mixing bowls before closing them, "I think Reo-kun is more like Kagami-kun, Nao-kun is so much like Tetsuya-kun."

"Kouki?"

Kouki placed the bowls down on the table and turned to look at Akashi with a smile, "It's okay, you know, it'll come when its meant to."

Akashi didn't say anything. He watched as Kouki started fixing the flour. He is talking about the couple again, Kagami Taiga and Tetsuya married a just a month away from theirs, on the reception the couple announced that Kuroko was actually pregnant on their first child, the pregnancy was followed soon after, now the couple had two healthy boys, and sometimes Kouki talks about it. Sometimes the longing to start a family finds its way to his husband. It was painful to watch Furihata mull over this.

"Ah, we're out of eggs."

Akashi stood quickly from the stool, "I'll get them." he said.

.

.

.

The neighbourhood was quiet; the trip in the supermarket was uneventful. As Akashi carried the plastic bag filled with a tray of eggs, he quietly mulled over the strange actions his husband had been showing. Kouki wasn't the type of person to hide things, for the times they had been together, Akashi had proved the brunette to be the worst liar. Akashi stopped from walking unconsciously gripping the plastic too hard. Something wasn't adding up, something felt wrong.

"Akashi-kun?"

The familiar voice snapped him out of his reverie. Turning to his side Akashi was greeted with the cerulean blue eyes, his former teammate and currently a preschool teacher— _Kagami_ -Kuroko Tetsuya. Standing next to him clutching his pants was a boy of probably six years old with dark red hair and big cerulean eyes that looked identical to the man. "Nao-kun, won't you say hi to Akashi-kun too?" Kuroko coaxed the boy.

Akashi creased his eyebrows in confusion, wasn't Nao, Tetsuya's youngest son, an infant?

"Hello, good morning A-Akashi-san."

Akashi nodded to the boy.

"Why wont you go play with your Onii-san for a while?"

The little boy looked up at his father and nodded before quietly dashing to the group of kids playing at the playground. A tall teal haired boy wearing a black shirt and basketball short waved to the boy.

"How are you Akashi-kun?" Kuroko started.

"I'm alright."

Kuroko stared at him for a moment before his eyes darted at the plastic bags in his hands.

"You're cooking?"

"No." Akashi answered before raising the plastic a little, "We're out of eggs, Kouki was planning to make a cake."

Kuroko stiffened at the name, something that didn't catch the red hair's attention.

"Its good to see you, I have something to consult to you as well." Akashi said as he lowered the bag. "I don't know, but something is off about Kouki these past few days. He doesn't answer me when I ask him, he keeps talking along."

Kuroko stared at him for the longest time before finally saying something. Akashi's eyes widen, his body felt numbed.

.

.

 _"Did you tell your psychiatrist about this Akashi-kun?"_

.

Akashi stood at the front of the door of a hospital, a name plastered on the door. After knocking twice, the door opened and the expecting doctor asked him to walk in. The white walls and the single black couch sitting in the middle of the room facing the doctor's desk sent him a wave of nostalgia.

"Its been a while, Akashi-san, how may I help you?"

"I…I've been here…before?"

The doctor pursed his lips, he knew what was happening. "Have a sit first."

.

.

.

It was almost night when Akashi returned to their house, opening the door he was welcomed by silence and with the dim light of sundown. Akashi closed the door. He walked to the living room, it wasn't what he saw in the morning. In the living room there were scattered toys on the floor, stacks of unread newspaper laid on top of the coffee table and next to it was a picture frame with him and Kouki on spring festival back in college. Akashi cradled his throbbing head as he pushed himself to walk towards the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, no bags of flour on the table, no mixing bowls, it was clean with merely an abandoned sippy cup on the sink and a high chair close to the table. Akashi bit his lower lip as he grazed his index finger over the counter, it was filled with dust. It has been long since anyone had touched the kitchen counter, it wasn't used today.

Akashi's hand trembled as he saw a picture frame that was facing down, with slight hesitation he took the material. He felt his throat run dry and his heart ached a thousand times, it was a picture of Kouki smiling with an infant wrapped in a blue blanket, in his wrist was a band that indicated he was at a hospital. He grazed his thumb over the unfamiliar infant, his own son that he could barely remember. He placed the frame on the top as tears stream down his face, the doctor's words came flooding in his ears—

 _"What date is it today, Akashi-san?"_

 _"2013."_

 _"Its already 2020."_

 _The doctor flashed Akashi his mobile phone, April 12, 2020, it says in bold letters._

Akashi punched the table ignoring the pain in his knuckles. He lifted a stool and angrily threw it across the room. He swept the counter with his arms letting the bowls and machines fall on the floor with a loud clatter. He wanted to hear something, feel something, he was so sick and tired of silence.

 _"You are suffering from a psychological disorder, you are regressing Akashi-san."_

 _"It's a type of defense mechanism our mind create to escape stress, regressing is when your mind puts you back to the time when the source of stress isn't present yet."_

He lifted a microwave and trashed it on the table, over, and over until it was reduced into piles of junk in his hands. The glass shards stuck in his palm was no compared to the pain in his chest. Tears started rolling in his eyes as he growled angrily as he punched and kicked the wall. He walked up to the his shared room with Kouki. It was empty and cold.

 _"Your husband, Akashi Kouki died in a plane crash five years ago."_

Akashi slid on the floor leaning on the wall, as he cried pathetically.

 _"You were merely seeing memories you had when he is still alive."_

He placed a hand over his forehead as he pushed his head to lean against the wall. He closed his eyes trying to regain his memories. Slowly the memories came to him which caused more tears to roll in his eyes.

November 9, 2015, Kouki was called to a small convention for teachers, the evening after Akashi alone with their son called Kouki, their son was running a high fever. The mother of his child out of pure concern and fear for their son rushed back to the airport intending to get back to his family as fast as he could. November 9, 2015 a plane crashed on an empty field, ten people died, including a man named _Akashi Kouki._

He sobbed pitifully, _it was too late._

 _"I…I have child?"_

 _"Yes." The doctor said as he pulled a folder from his desk with Akashi's surname on it, he opened it and showed it to the man. Akashi took the folder, it was filled with pictures of a brunette boy with scarlet eyes. The first picture was the boy wearing a dark blue yukata with a familiar man in his side. It was his father. His father aged terribly in the passing of time, however the smile he had is a smile he had never seen the man wore since the death of his mother. The next picture was of the boy wearing a simple shirt and shorts, he was holding a paper with a beautifully written kanji of courage. The next picture looked like it was taken a year after, the boy had grown a bit taller, and this time it was under a cherry tree, a picnic mat was laid underneath him and he was smiling at the person behind the camera. There were dozens of them, "This one was taken last month." The doctor flipped through the pages and stopped at a page where a clipped photo of the same boy were. He had been taller, and he was wearing a school uniform._

 _"He's my…son?"_

 _"Yes." The doctor answered._

 _"Why isnt he with me?"_

 _The doctor looked at Akashi straight in the eyes._

 _"It has been five years Akashi-san, you left your son on his own. His custody was given to your father right after, you were proven unable to take care of him." The doctor said, "His custody is permanently given to your father. You can't see him Akashi-san."_

Right after the announcement Akashi broke out of the hospital leaving his confined son, in the dreadful rain he drove miles to the sight of the crash, there was nothing left to mourn for, the police didn't let him see the corpse which was too burnt. From afar a plane was broken in half, the lower part was burning, the loud sirens echoed , wails and tears of those who lost their loved ones filled the place. Akashi couldn't take it, _no_ , he whispered over and over to himself.

He drove back again at their home, it was just a dream, he's just dreaming, he convinced himself over and over. He opened the door and went straight to sleep thinking that in the morning when he wakes up the dream would be over, he would be woken up into the sight of Kouki in the balcony smiling, humming an unknown tune. He would ask him if he slept well, and everything…would be alright again.

For five years, he repeated the same thing.

Five years were lost already.

And the child he always waited to have with him, now a young man he could barely remember.


End file.
